Six Style Challenge
by Fluffy Cake
Summary: Six different ways of writing, all in one story. Snippets of different cats lives, merely in their own way.
1. Drabble

She took a little step, cocking her head as she watched the older warriors play-fight with their apprentices. She looked up at her mother, eyes confused. "Mother?' She mewed, tail flicking. Her mother, snow white, just like her, gazed down at the young kit. They said that she was the spitting image of her, but nobody else saw the golden flecks in the older she-cat's eyes. Her mother's leafy eyes were gentle, prompting her unsaid question.

"Yes, darling?" She purred, her voice full of love for her only kit.

"Why do we fight?"

**I'm taking the Six Styles challenge! o3o Yay! :) This was a fun write.**


	2. POV

I flick my tail nervously and draw in a sharp breath. My brother rolls his eyes as he stands next to me.

"Calm down, Ebonypaw," his expiration is obvious and I look away, abashed.

I let out my breath in a sigh, relaxing slightly. Until, of course, Amberstar steps out of her den, a tiny small appearing upon her face as her warm amber eyes, which she had been named after, slides over us apprentices. It seems as if the entire Clan is whispering, but perhaps that is just my imagination. I jump nervously as my brother lays a cream-colored tail over my dark shoulders.

"It'll be fine," he murmurs comfortingly. "You'll get a wonderful name," I look at his abnormal, gray eyes anxiously.

I shuffle my black paws and bow my head. "Ya think?" I asked, my voice shaking. He smiles at me.

"I know."

I feel my muzzle curve upwards into a smile. "Okay," I agree.

Amberstar bounds up the fallen rocks, which makes up the Highrock. When she speaks, her voice is confident and clear, exactly as a leader's should be. _I want to be like __that_, I'm thinking as she begins the ceremony.

"Ebonypaw, step forward," she calls, and I do.

_Ebonypaw_, I will never be called that again. From this day on, I will be... I will be...

"Ebonybone."

**POV you are worst at. Well here it is. The name Ebonybone is credited to SmurfLover, as I did not come up with it. Did anybody notice I wrote it in present tense? ;)**


	3. No Speech

He closed his eyes not wanting to see her empty blue gaze as she stood over him, ginger muzzle darkened red with his blood. He let out a little whimper as she sunk her claws deeper into his chest. He could feel his life tugging away gently and the blackness behind his eyelids turned brighter as a star-filled forest came into his veiws.

He turned at soft pawsteps to see his dead sister. Her silver pelt shone in the stars that frosted her fur heavily. She purred quietly and stepped forward, opening her mouth to say something to him, but he didn't stay to hear it. He fled into the forest, pines and oaks mingling together with birchs and willows. He skidded in the needles, and on slippery, fallen leaves, stumbling as ran.

He looked down at himself, and the blood that had stained his thick, pale coat had disappeared, replaced by the glimmering stars that all the StarClan cats wore. A drizzling rain began overhead, singing softly in chorus with the wind, and the young tom was struck by how beautiful and peaceful this place was. _Will she leave here it too someday? _He wondered, thinking of his murderer. Conflicting emotions rose at this thought, and he could feel frigid tears wallowing in his amber eyes. He didn't to see her ever again, but at the same time, he longed for her, wanting to know why she, of all people, would kill him.

_I thought you loved me_, the thought was unbidden, and painful, hurting his heart more than her claws had. He looked up, and a vast expanse of forest stood in front of him, and wondered how large StarClan's territory was. A cat could get lost in here, he realized, slowing down. His paws pricked with tension as he walked, the fur on his shoulders rising in fear.

A small path stood in front of him, unused, it seemed. He took it hesitantly, unsure of where it would lead him. The crystal-like pebbles that lay strewn on forest floor, began to transform into sharp-edged rocks. They dug into the pads of his paws, drawing blood, and the tom winced in both pain and shock. _I thought you couldn't get hurt in StarClan? _But he walked on.

The stars around gradually faded into dark, rolling mist, and his unease grew. The trees, looking so healthy and green, seemed to be dying around him as he stood there, horror rising in his throat as he heard a wail of torture just a few pawsteps away form where he stood, and his paws swiftly took him the cat in pain.

She turned, her blue eyes wide with hurt, to look at him, and it seemed like she was trying to tell him something.

_I'm sorry, _she mouthed.

**I really liked writing this! It was really fun! :D It's pretty easy to guess what happened here, right? I'm afraid I made it too vague. ^^" Kinda short, but it's a bit hard to write a LONG oneshot where nobody talks. It was fun to have to sit here and think of descriptive words too! :P XD**


	4. All Speech

"What are you doing?"

_"Oh... I was just taking a walk. I'm sor-"_

"You're on ShadowClan territory, you know."

_"I know. It was an accident."_

"I should take you to Snakestar."

_"I'm sorry! Please don't! I promise I'll never come back!"_

"You crossed the border. It's your own fault."

_"But I'll get into huge trouble and-and..."_

"Why didn't you scent the air?"

_"I-I was thinking."_

"About what?"

_"Why should I tell you?"_

"I just might let you go."

_"I hate you."_

"That's not helping."

_"My mother died last night."_

"..."

_"Will you let me go?"_

"Alright."

_"... Bye."_

"Wait... What's your name?"

_"Lilacpaw."_

"I'm Thrushpaw."

**This sucks. A lot. -_- Oh, well. Please don't ****embarrass me by reveiwing. I'm serious. Don't reveiw this.**


	5. Poem

She stumbles

in the quiet.

She blinks

in the dark.

It's nighttime

and she's alone.

But she's fine.

She does this every night.

This isn't new.

No great adventure.

No point

but it means

everything

in her heart.

And her mind.

He's standing by the gorse bush

staring at the lake silently.

To her

it doesn't matter who wins or loses

this war.

Just as long as he's standing by the bush and the lake.

**I love poems. ~Huggles~ Please reveiw!**


	6. SongFic

She snarled and he stepped back. His eyes were gentle, but she'd seen that before. "You know you've got everybody fooled."

His face transformed into pure rage. "Be quiet," he spat at her. "You don't know anything."

She stepped closer to him, her paws pricking, trembling with hurt. "Have you no shame? Don't you see me?"

"Oh, I see you alright," he hissed. "And I hate you."

A pretty gray she-cat padded into the quiet clearing. "Are you done yet, Adderfang?" Her sigh was irritated.

"Look, here she comes now," the darker she-cat drew away from him. "You don't know how you've betrayed me."

His whisker twitched. "Why should I care?" He rumbled. "Didn't you hear? I hate you."

She gazed at him, sorrow in her golden eyes. "It never was and never will be."

"I'm glad," he replied.

"I know the truth now," her voice rang clear and high. "And I don't love you anymore."

The gray she-cat's mouth curled to a cruel smile, which disappeared instantly the moment he turned. She purred and rubbed against him.

_"_And somehow now you're everybody's fool."

**I'm such a bad girl. I seriously had no clue what to do, so I told myself, "Just pick something Cherry!" and this somehow happened.**

**Song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.**


End file.
